The Fast Evolving Charmander!
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Cerise, an expert Trainer in the Kanto region is best friends with her starter Pokemon, Charmander but when Ash, Misty, and Brock come along, she softens up and lets Charmander evolve into Charmeleon and Charizard.


Chapter 1: Expert Trainer pt 1

*Flashback, not now!* One day there was a girl naemd Cerise that came to Professor Oak. "I'd love to become a Trainer, sir." she said. Professor Oak prepared a Pokedex and took Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle out of their Pokeballs. "Pick one. Every Trainer starts out with a starter Pokemon." Oak said. "I know." Cerise said. "It's hard picking your first Pokemon. When I was a lad, I loved them all!" Professor Oak said. Cerise smiled and said, "I'll take Charmander! I think we'll get along just fine!" she exclaimed. "here's Charmander's Pokeball and your Pokedex." Professor Oak said. Cerise took them both with great pleasure. She said, "Charmander, I'll make you awesome! Don't worry!" Then she put Charmander in its Pokeball. She headed out the door. "Thanks for everything, Professor!" Cerise called.

Chapter 2: Expert Trainer pt 2

Her Charmander was her best friend and she never wanted to evolve it. If she ever did evolve it to Charmeleon, she'd be both happy and heartbroken. Now she saw three Trainers walk along (Ash, Misty, and Brock). They stopped in the middle to see Cerise. "Hi! Is that your Charmander?" Ash asked. "Yes, why?" Cerise replied. "I can't believe you didn't evolve it!" Ash blurted. "It's my best friend!"Cerise shouted. Misty looked at him. "What if she said that about Pikachu, you butthead!" she hissed. "I'm sorry, I didn't." Ash said. "YOU ARE JUST SOME RECKLESS TRAINER WHO WILL ABANDON HIS POKEMON ONE DAY!" Cerise shouted. "I would never do that, please forgive me" Ash said. Cerise took a deep breath. "I apologize for my ego" she said. "It's alright, you didn't mean it intentionally" Ash said. "And I totally forgive you. By the way, the name's Cerise, yours?"

Chapter 3: Ash and the Expert Trainer pt 1

"Ash" Ash said, holidng out his hand to shake, "Nice to meet you!" "You too!" Cerise replied. "I'm Misty." Misty said. She held out her hand to shake. Brock then decided to flirt (if you've seen the anime, you know he always does that). "Thanks but I just met you" Cerise said. She looked at her Charmander and then let it evolve freely. Her starter Pokemon then evolved into Charmeleon. "Do you have any other pokemon?" Ash asked. "I sure do! I specialize with fire types but every once and a while i'll have a different type. I just can't wait until Charmeleon evolves! Charizard are so strong! You have one, Ash?" "I sure do!" he exclaimed. "Awesome!" Cerise exclaimed, "I wish you could show me!"

Chapter 4: Ash and the Expert Trainer pt 2

"I can and I am delighted!" Ash said, telling Charizard to come out. "Meet Cerise, Charizard" Ash said. "Charizard!" Charizard said. "when did you get it? It's so cool!" Cerise said. "I caught it as a Charmander and helped it evolve! It was really hard since it wouldn't listen to me" Ash explained. "Amazing! I want to evolve Charmeleon into Charizard bit we've been best friends ever since I got it as my starter Pokemon, Charmander, so it's hard to evolve it because I feel-" "Both heartbroken and happy" Ash continued, "And I'm sorry for interrupting. Go ahead" "it's all OK. I wanted to ask how you know that but I was afraid I'd interrupt." Cerise replied. Ash smiled, then said, "I have Pikachu who I never evolved since it's my best friend. I would never let it evolve into Raichu though and Pikachu didn't either." "Such a strong bond!" Cerise exclaimed. "Yeah" he said with a nervous laugh. "It's cool learning about how awesome your bond with your Pokemon are! I bet it's time for you to go!" Cerise said. "Yeah, we've gotta get goin'" Ash replied, "It was nice meeting you!" "You as well!" Cerise called

Chapter 5: Settle Down

The threesome headed home and ate a delicious stew that Brock made. Then it was getting quite late so they decided to take showers. One at a time, that was. After the shower, Ash put his underwear on and then headed to bed. So did Brock. Misty put on a pajama set of a tank and shorts and plopped in her bed. The next day was when Ash was gonna battle someone. Because of that, he couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and tapped Misty. "Ash Ketchum!" she hissed. "I'm sorry" he said, "I can't sleep because I'm so hidoku psyched!" "It's because of your battle tomorrow, isn't it?" Misty asked. Ash nodded. "Cerise is very nice. She let you battle her." Misty said. "She didn't say anything about that" Ash said. He then smiled. "Or maybe she's just checking me out! Mawari ni iku tame ni watashi no jūbun ga arimasu!" he said. "Ayuh!" Misty said. "what's up with you?" Ash said. "Myuutsū, Satoshi no tame ni!" Misty said. "Sorry" Ash replied and went back to bed. Cerise went through his mind. _Such a pretty name, after a color like that. _Then he realized that he was cheating on Misty! He loved Misty with all of his heart and he didn't really care that much for Cerise- well he loved the name and how she looked. _Sore ni tsuite kangaeru no o yameru!_ he thought to himself and fell asleep. The next day, Ash awoke and was very excited.

Chapter 6: Ash Battles The Expert Trainer pt 1

He was the one who awoke at about 6 in the morning ranting on about how excited he was about the battle. "ASH KETCHUM!" Misty shouted, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING UP!?" "Let me guess" Brock said, "You can't wait" Ash nodded. "Thought so" Brock replied. "Why don't you just go back to sleep?!" Misty said. "I'm already awake so why not get my day started?" Ash replied. "Well, don't wake us up because you'll pay for it!" Misty shouted. Ash went downstairs and had breakfast. Then, he walked up the stairs and put clothes on. "I wonder what time the battle is!" he whisper-exclaimed. "You are always excited for a Pokemon battle, Ash. Why is that?" Misty asked. "You know that I wanna be the world's best Pokemon master!" he exclaimed. "Now, we're tired so keep it down!" Misty shouted. A few hours later Ash decided to try again. He jumped on Misty's bed out of excitement. "Wake up! Let's go battle her!" he said. Misty got really angry and grabbed him by his shirt. ", Anata wa batto heddo modo~tsu neru!" Misty shouted. "I'm not a butthead!" Ash shouted. He planned to hit Misty. "I just said it out of anger" Misty said. Ash nodded. "I know" he said. "So, we'll be up soon so you don't need to beg us anymore." Misty said. Their clocks went beeping and they awoke. "We can't go automatically, you know"Misty said. "Yes, you need to have breakfast" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

Chapter 7: Ash Battles The Expert Trainer pt 2

The two got changed and headed for their breakfast. After breakfast, the threesome headed out and looked for Cerise. Ash then got a text. "She's at the place we met her that other day." he said. The threesome ran to that place where they had met Cerise. "I'm so ready to battle you!" Ash exclaimed. "He woke up early and was super psyched." Misty replied. Cerise chuckled. "Now, let's get down to buisness." she said. "There will be 6 Pokemon for each person." Brock said, "Let the battle begin!" "Charizard, I choose you!" Cerise said. "Then in that case, Squirtle!" Ash said. "Battling a fire-type with a water-type. Very impressive!" Cerise said. "Thank you!" Ash replied with a smile. He pulled his shirt down and commanded Squirtle to use its Water Gun. Charizard had very little health left but Cerise commanded it to use Heat Wave. Ash was also having little luck. Squirtle's health was limited as well. He then decided for Squirtle to use Tackle and then Charizard fainted. The next Pokemon was then decided for Ash. He decided to use Squirtle until Squirtle had fainted. In that case, Cerise chose Ninetales. Ash got out his Pokedex. "Ninetales!" he said with excitement. "Ok Squirtle, I know you're super weak but you can do just one more thing for me. I believe in u." Ash whispered to Squirtle. "Squirtle!" Squirtle exclaiemd. "Water Gun!" he said. Ninetales used Flamethrower and Squirtle fainted. Then he chose Bulbasaur. "Grass against fire! Anotehr smart pick!" Cerise said. "Thank you!" Ash said once again and Cerise chose Ninetales still. "Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Ash said. Ninetales used Fire Spin. Bulbasaur was almost out of HP! But just like the others, he still believed in Bulbasaur. Cerise's Charmeleon evolved into Charizard. Bulbasaur used Leech Seed and then Ninetales was almost out of HP. Ninetales used Hexed Flame and Bulbasaur fainted. Ash then chose Pikachu. "Thunderbolt!" Ash said. He continued until Cerise had been defeated. "thanks for the battle!' Ash exclaimed, "That was awesome!" "You are very welcome!" Cerise replied.

THE END 


End file.
